1. Field
The invention is related generally to the field of ultrasound transducers (UTs), and more particularly, to micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) transducers in a phased array coupled to a flexible substrate using carbon nanotubes (CNTs) for conformal ultrasound scanning.
2. Background
Ultrasound scanning is often used for non-destructive inspection of manufactured parts. For example, an ultrasound scanning apparatus may be comprised of a one-dimensional (1D) or two-dimensional (2D) array of transducers that image a part using ultrasound waves.
Typically, an ultrasound scanning apparatus must be moved back and forth across a surface of a part in order to interrogate different locations on the part. However, such an apparatus works best on flat surfaces, and there can be problems when attempting to scan curved surfaces, especially those containing small radiuses.
For example, if the ultrasound scanning apparatus cannot fit snugly against a small radius, it cannot impart its sonic energy (pressure waves) to the part along the radius, it cannot receive a return, and it cannot measure porosity or detect cracks. This problem arises because the gap between the ultrasound scanning apparatus and the part containing the small radius is filled with a gel that attenuates the signal.
Thus, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods that enable high-resolution, high-contrast, non-destructive, ultrasound scanning for the investigation of shaped parts. The present invention satisfies this need.